


Sacrificios

by MoniHitachiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Homoromantic, M/M, POV Third Person, Subtext
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos en esta vida tenemos que hacer sacrificios, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificios

Se habían separado del grupo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Se disponían a matar a los titanes que se encontraban en el camino; casi no hablaban, solamente se dirigían miradas, de vez en cuando, para ver si estaban bien. Ella paró en seco y volteó a verlo

\- Oye…Marco – susurró.

\- ¿Sí? – inquirió él con una expresión curiosa mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Te has preguntando por qué tenemos que sobrevivir en este mundo? No es cómo si los titanes dejaran de existir tan solo con matarlos, no es como si algo cambiara mientras atacan, no es como si fueran a ganar…

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Annie? – Marco no comprendía la ambigüedad de sus palabras.

\- Todos en esta vida tenemos que hacer sacrificios, ¿verdad?

Él asintió ante sus palabras, buscando la respuesta que todavía no le había dado.

\- Todos tenemos que sacrificar algo, por mucho que le apreciemos, ¿no es así?

Él volvió a asentir. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban las palabras de Annie.

\- Muy en el fondo, esperaba que me dijeras que estaba equivocada –suspiró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada -. Perdóname, Marco, pero tú te lo buscaste - dijo dando la media vuelta.

\- ¿Annie? – Marco estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una mano lo tomó por la cintura, lo detuvo y comenzó a elevarlo; la situación era incomprensible para él pero su instinto reaccionó por él en ese último instante -. ¡Dile a Jean que lo siento! – gritó desesperadamente - ¡dile que no podremos entrar a la policía militar juntos! – ya no se preocupaba por tomar aire - ¡dile que lo a…! - pero las palabras ya no salieron de su boca.

Annie giró en ese momento. Vio que el titán lo sostenía mientras mordía y masticaba la mitad de su cabeza. Pese a estar preparada para eso, en su corazón algo se encogió, no supo si fue por esos tres años juntos en el entrenamiento o por sus últimas palabras, de lo único que estaba segura era que necesitaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales de Marco y el titán podía destruirlo. Se elevó en el aire con su equipo y cortó la nuca del titán que ya comía la mitad del cuerpo de Marco. Se movió tan rápido que alcanzó a rescatar y bajar el cadáver al suelo. Dio una mirada al que fuera su compañero y le quitó su equipo de maniobras.

\- Necesito esto – murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo ahí cuando algo la frenó. Tragó saliva, escondió el equipo de maniobras en una casa cercana y cargó su cuerpo hasta un lugar dónde pudieran encontrarlo con mayor facilidad.

Al día siguiente, se efectuó una cremación conjunta dónde velarían a los soldados que murieron en batalla. Las palabras que Marco le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza. Jean se encontraba a unos pasos de dónde ella estaba. Su cerebro pensaba en alguna forma de dar una excusa para cumplir las últimas palabras del chico, entonces escuchó a Jean decir:

\- Oigan chicos... ¿Ya eligieron a dónde se unirán?

Volteó a verlo.

\- Ya lo he decidido –prosiguió en su monólogo mientras cerraba el puño derecho y lo cogía con su mano izquierda; de alguna manera parecía que su cuerpo se rehusaba a esa elección. Jean tenía un semblante diferente al habitual.- Me enlistaré en las fuerzas de reconocimiento – dijo con una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad en sus palabras y, aún así, decidido.

Annie reaccionó ante esas palabras. Según se había enterado, Jean había encontrado el cuerpo de Marco el mismo día que lo dejó. En su corazón algo se alegró, pese a haberlo utilizado como chivo expiatorio, su muerte no fue en vano; aún cuando no era lo que ella buscaba, supo que el sacrificio de Marco le había dado una razón a Jean para seguir adelante en ese mundo. Le dio la espalda a la fogata y comenzó a caminar mientras murmuraba:

\- Perdóname Marco, pero no creo que Jean necesite escuchar lo que tenías que decirle – sonrió amargamente-, está afrontando muy bien tu muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fic JeanMarco, esperaba en esta oportunidad escribir sobre los dos vivos, pero me fue imposible xDu Me centré en Annie como la protagonista de este fic, sin embargo, todo gira entorno a la relación de Jean y Marco, fue algo difícil, pero me gustó el resultado. Si lo leyeron, muchas gracias por hacerlo, las críticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
